


curbside detour

by supernotcool



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Edgeplay, F/F, NSFW Art, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:13:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27503617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernotcool/pseuds/supernotcool
Summary: Haruka and Michiru go on a nice loooong road trip to the hot springs. But why are they stopping along the way?
Relationships: Kaiou Michiru/Tenoh Haruka
Kudos: 30
Collections: These stories are full of pooooooooorn





	curbside detour

They were just 2 hours into the 5 hour car ride, Haruka kept her eyes alert and on the road, while her girlfriend rest her eyes in the passengers seat next to her. The clock on the dashboard read 7:30am and the morning rush hour for people to get to work was finally subsiding. The girls had a relaxing 3 day vacation planned for the weekend; they were headed for a lovely hot springs resort just 5 hours away from home. 

Haruka wore a blue button up t-shirt with tan khaki’s, she felt at ease as the warm summer breeze flowed through the thin material of her shirt and messed with her dirty blonde hair. The laid-back water sign that sat in the seat next to her felt the same comfort. She laid back in the seat with one arm out the window, tanning under the heat of the sun, while she rest her eyes softly, yet still awake and aware. The radio played some pop song at a low volume, merely background music to the girls. It was times like these that Haruka and Michiru cherished the most, where they could sit comfortably in silence next to each other, soaking in each other’s presence. It was a rare occurrence for them to just enjoy themselves, without worrying about a new enemy to battle. Michiru opened her eyes after awhile, she took in her surroundings and squinted at the bright sunlight that her eyes met with. 

“Morning sleepy-head.” The snarky driver teased at her girlfriend. 

“I wasn’t sleeping you know, just relaxing my eyes for a bit.” Michiru looked over at her partner with a smile. 

The blonde chuckled, “Sure, call it what you want.”

Michiru, feeling playful, retorted, “Someone’s in a frivolous mood. What did I miss while I was, quote on quote, asleep?”

The teal haired woman dragged out the last word with a smirk on her face, flirting with her girlfriend was something that would never grow old in their relationship.

Haruka laughed at her partner, also enjoying the flirtatious battle, “You didn’t miss anything, I just missed talking to you.”

Michiru scoffed playfully, “Oh please, I dozed off for no more than 20 minutes.”

“So you admit you were asleep?” Haruka could hardly hold back her grin

Michiru began to speak, but closed her mouth in hesitation. Instead of defending herself, she had something else in mind. 

“Pull over.” Her voice notably firm.

The blonde raised an eyebrow at her partner, skillfully switching her eyes off the road for a second to look at her. 

“On the parkway?” She added to her curious glance.

“Yes.”

Haruka almost hesitated for a moment, not sure if her partner planned the same thing that her mind was telling her, but she kept her hopes high and pulled over to the side of the road. Michiru unbuckled her seatbelt and in one swift movement, hopped onto her girlfriend’s lap.

Haruka chuckled, “What’s this?”

“I’m in the mood for a little fun, do you want me to stop?” Michiru gave a fake pout that she knew her partner couldn’t say no to.

The blonde adjusted her hips to fit her lover’s better, and propped herself up on her elbows so that her face was inches away, “No not at all, i’d love to see what you have planned.”

Michiru smirked, noticing the dominant aura her partner was radiating, she wouldn’t have any of that today. The aqua-headed woman slid her hand down Haruka’s waist, then more to the side. With a quick jolt, Michiru pulled the seat handle, causing the seat to fling back rapidly, bringing the blonde down with it. This left Haruka, no longer in her once up right position, with wide eyes staring up at her sly girlfriend. 

“Michiru-“

The woman on top put a finger to her surprised girlfriend’s mouth, “Hush, you are mine today.” 

Haruka felt herself get wet at such words, she truly enjoyed times like this when her partner took control of her. She watched as the water senshi reached over to the back seat of the car and rustled around in her bag, she wondered what she was searching for, but wasn’t surprised in the least to see what she had pulled out. Michiru held in her hand a bright pink dildo, one that they were both very familiar with. 

“Surprised you don’t want that used on you, like you usually do.”

“Didn’t I tell you already…” Michiru’s voice had lowered significantly and her eyes shone with a dark, seductive glare. 

“You’re mine today.”

Haruka shut her mouth and laid her head back onto the seat, she was excited for what was next to come. The sound of a few cars driving past them in a hurry didn’t even phase Michiru, Haruka’s car had tinted windows and frankly, she didn’t even care if someone did happen to see. She put the bright colored toy in the cup holder next to her for easy access when she needed it, then proceeded to kiss her girlfriend slowly, making sure to drag out each kiss antagonizingly slow. She could feel her partner grow impatient under her by the way she ground her hips against her. Michiru made her point by shoving herself down onto Haruka’s hips forcefully and kissing her harder. The blonde gasped into the kiss, learning her lesson to not provoke her partner when in charge. Michiru decided to speed things up a bit by leaving gentle bites down her lover’s neck and inching close to her chest.

What Michiru liked about Haruka’s variety of button up shirts, was the easy access they gave her. The professional violinist used her skilled fingers to swiftly unbutton her entire shirt, leaving Haruka’s slender torso exposed and revealing her sports bra-held breasts. Michiru gave her girlfriend a hungry look, before stripping her of the last barrier between herself and her partner’s breasts. The blonde’s body radiated such heat, that she barely noticed the cool breeze that brushed across her bare skin. MIchiru toyed with her lover’s nipples, hardening both buds under her fingertips. Haruka’s body stuttered under Michiru’s as the aqua-haired woman began to lick her nipples in circles with her tongue. With caution, the blonde lifted her hand to tangle her fingers in the roots of her girlfriend’s hair. To her surprise, MIchiru allowed it, but gave her lover a soft nibble on her flower-petal-colored nipple. Haruka was practically breathless under her lover, waiting and praying for some sort of friction to grind herself against.

“Is your core just burning for me, my love?” Michiru looked up at her girlfriend with lustful eyes.

Haruka felt her mouth go dry, licking her lips before saying, “Y-yes.”

The woman on top giggled to herself, a devilish smile on her face. She would tease her girlfriend a little bit more before relieving her.

Michiru traced a slender finger down Haruka’s torso, starting from the bottom of her breast and ending at the waistline of her trousers. She watched as goosebumps rose from her girlfriend’s skin, then lowered her face to her stomach to press a line of kisses down the same trail her finger traced. Haruka’s eyes were filled with lust and need, she longed to shove her girlfriend’s face into her dripping wet core, but patience was virtue. Michiru swiftly, yet slowly, tugged Haruka’s pants down her legs and completely off. Michiru’s gaze burned holes into the gray boyshorts her partner wore, admiring the fact that she spiced things up instead of wearing her usual baggy boxers. With the tight underwear, she could see clearly the outlines of her girlfriend’s lips and the darkened wet spot in between them. 

“Don’t mind if I do.”

Michiru then dove her tongue between Haruka’s folds, through the material of her underwear. The blonde under her let out a choked moan, not expecting her to take action so quickly. The water senshi began slowly licking her partner through her boyshorts, enlarging the size of the wet spot. Haruka moaned and pleaded under her partner’s tongue, begging for a faster pace and almost losing her ability to stay submissive. Michiru breathed out a chuckle, tongue still deep in her partner (to Haruka, not deep enough). 

“Mi-michiru, p l e a s e.” She begged.

The sadistic side of the Pisces was soon spilling out of her, not being able to control the laughter that came out of her mouth at the expense of her partner. 

“All in good time, my darling.” Michiru taunted.

She slowly discarded the gray underwear the same as she did the trousers, having limited room was difficult, but no trouble for the skilled senshi. 

There it was in all its glory, the glistening wet cunt that ached with desire, right before Michiru’s eyes. She rest her right arm on the blonde’s thigh, holding her steady yet also keeping herself upright. Michiru squeezed her back under the wheel of the car that poked into her, making herself somewhat comfortable. She locked eyes with her lover as she ducked her head further in between her thighs, lustful expressions held on each other. Michiru kept their gaze as she stuck out her tongue and began licking her lover’s sweet spot. Haruka couldn’t help but break it as she threw her head back in pleasure. Such a simple action, normally wouldn’t affect the blonde so much, but all the teasing and edging had her body desperate for any touch it could get. Michiru quickened her pace, letting herself please her partner with every chance she could get. 

Momentarily, the aqua-haired beauty looked up at her blonde lover and took in her breathtaking form. Her blonde hair was a perfect mess, her eyes were half-lidded, her lips were parted and her chest rose and fell rapidly as she took in each shaky breath. Michiru felt her heart skip at the sight, her own heat growing wet. 

“You are sight for sore eyes, Haruka.” 

The blonde was barely able to process such words, as she felt her brain was going numb. All she could do was let out a struggled moan. Michiru took the initiative to grab the vibrating toy from the cup holder next to her, she clicked the little button on the bottom and the toy buzzed to life. Haruka’s lidded eyes followed the toy, watching in anticipation to see what her lover would do next. Since the toy was double-sided, Michiru slid the thicker end in her mouth, making sure to make a show of it with her tongue. The blonde watched her girlfriend with such arousal, she felt herself get even more wet, if possible. With the wide end of the toy deep in her mouth, Michiru felt her saliva dripping down the side of it, she used that to coat the skinnier end of the vibrator as a substitute for lube. She craned her neck in such a way that she could press the end of the vibrator to Haruka’s clit, earning a surprising jolt of excitement from her. The aqua-haired senshi skillfully used her mouth to rub her partner’s clit in circles with the toy, almost daring to enter her hole a few times. 

“I’m so fucking close Michi, holy shit.” Haruka breathed out, her breath so hot she was almost sure she could see a faint cloud of it. 

Michiru smirked around the toy in her mouth, deciding how she would tease her lover once more. She removed the colorful vibrator from its position on her clit and pushed it into her hole smoothly. Haruka moaned at the sudden contact, but as sudden as the toy was pushed in, it was pulled out even faster. Still in a daze, Haruka’s head quickly snapped down to look at the woman beneath her.

“You fucking tease.” 

Michiru slowly pulled the toy out of her mouth, strings of saliva connecting the two even after fully sliding it out.

“Will you ever learn patience, darling?”

Haruka threw her head back and groaned loudly, the heartbeat in her core was beating so hard, she wondered if Michiru could feel it. 

The playful water sign stealthily rose from her spot on the floor, and straddled herself on her girlfriend’s thighs. She simply pulled her airy dress off her body from the bottom up. Leaving her only in a lacy bra and matching panties. Still in control, she grabbed her girlfriend by the wrist and brought her hand to palm her left breast, giving her a hard squeeze before letting go of her. Haruka smirked for the first time, in what felt like too long, as she took her own initiative and pleasured her partner’s breast. She sat up and used her free arm to wrap around her girlfriend’s waist, then fondled the breast she held in her hand through the lacy material of the bra. Michiru held back a moan, trying to maintain her dominant side. It became increasingly difficult, as Haruka unclipped the bra Michiru wore and began sucking and licking her breasts. The teal-haired woman let out a small moan of approval for her partner, before taking initiative again and pressing a hand to her chest to push her back onto the car seat. The blonde watched her lover take action with a glimmer of pride in her eyes, Michiru looked so very sexy on top of her. 

Michiru lifted a leg off her partner to take slip off her panties with more ease, then lifted the other and tossed the panties to the back seat with the rest of their discarded clothes. She then took the vibrator and pressed it to the blonde’s lips.

“Open up for me, love.”

With her girlfriend’s command, Haruka willingly opened her mouth and allowed Michiru to slide the toy in. She maintained eye contact as she licked and sucked at the thick end of the toy. Michiru soon pulled out the vibrator, and stuck the opposite end in her own mouth, quickly lubing up the device. Once it was fully coated, the woman on top slid one end in her hole and used her hips to slide the other end into the woman under her’s. They both moaned in unison, hips slowly finding a pace together. Before they knew it, the pace was fast and needy. Michiru bounced in sync with Haruka’s thrusts, the two even breathed in sync. 

“Oh, Michiru.” Haruka moaned as she felt her lover’s hand slide up to palm her breast.

Michiru practically drooled at the sight of her partner under her, and let out a moan herself as the blonde reached up to also fondle her breast. Sounds of cars racing past them mixed melodically with their loud moans, they were unsure if the shaking of their car was caused by them or by the racing cars.

“I’m…so close.” Haruka said breathlessly.

Michiru, wanting to come at the same time as her partner, brought a hand down to rub her clit. Her moans increased, coming closer to Haruka. The blonde felt her orgasm approaching closer and closer, she grabbed Michiru by the hips and forced her up and down ever harder. It felt as if the toy would almost slip out from how intense their pace was, but it instead pushed deeper with each thrust. Michiru felt herself also coming close.

“H-haruka.” She choked out.

The two senshi locked eyes, gaze unbreakable as their movements continued to sync. The feeling of butterflies erupted in both of their cores as their orgasms took over, coming in sync. Michiru let the toy escape her clenching grasp as she fell forward onto her partner, her teal hair mixing with blonde. Haruka let out a shaky chuckle, her breath not yet consistent. 

“Well that was unexpected, huh?” She joked as she stroked the soft hair that had fallen over her. 

“Mmm.” The now sleepy water sign was too dazed for words, and Haruka understood the feeling completely.

“Guess i’ll wait a little before we start driving again, yeah?”

“Mhm.”

The blonde chuckled, and the two remained in their position for the next hour. The hot springs could wait.

“We’re just getting started."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope ya'll enjoyed some good ole' dom michiru. It's about time I made this smh.


End file.
